Listen To You
by InuzukaKawaii
Summary: Kyuhyun kehabisan ide untuk menulis lagu, namun ia bertemu seorang yeoja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. mampukah ia membuat satu karya untuk yeoja tersebut?
1. Chapter 1 : I See You

**Hello Guys... udah lama gak ketemu ya, ini fic Korean pertama aku. Semoga kalian suka...**

* * *

><p><strong>Listen To You…<strong>

**Author: Inuzukakawaii  
>Pairing: SEOKYU<br>Genre: Romance,Musical**

**CHAPTER 1: I See You  
><strong>

.

.

.

**03.30 PM**

**Musim Panas di Paris**

"Aigoo, aku bosan dengan semua yang kuhadapi disini…" ucap Kyuhyun malas sembari memandangi kertas yang masih kosong diatas meja sebuah café.

"Aish…aku menyesal pergi ke Paris.." gerutunya

Sudah 2 tahun Kyuhyun tinggal di Paris, demi mencapai mimpi Go Internationalnya, Kyuhyun mencari peluang karir di Paris, maklum dia kan punya suara yang lumayan mirip Desta Club80'ties {author ditimpuk meja} oke…oke maksudnya suara yang merdu.

"aku bisa gila karna tidak bisa menciptakan lagu disini" ia sudah gelisah karna tak bisa membuat satupun kalimat di lagunya

Ia pun pergi dari café tersebut dengan perasaan yang amat kacau.

"apa…apaan ini, tak adil sekali. Apa Cuma PSY yang bisa go international hah? Apa hanya dia orang Korea yang bisa popular diseluruh dunia? Bahkan suaraku lebih baik daripada dia? Arrgh…" Kyuhyun semakin kesal pada dirinya sendiri

Kyuhyun pergi menuju stasiun bawah tanah menuju apartemennya.

**xXx**

**04.15**

**Kyuhyun's Appartement…**

Namja itu duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan tv, ia kemudian memikirkan kembali lagu yang akan ia buat

"Eottoke, aku bahkan belum memikirkan nadanya?" ia masih gelisah dengan lagunya

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar dan melihat keluar jendela

"sudah sesore ini aku masih memikirkan lagu itu, ah sudahlah lupakan dan tenangkan dulu sejenak "

Hari semakin larut malam, Kyuhyun lelah dengan hari yang telah ia lalui.

"Hoamh…aku lelah…" Kyuhyun pergi ke tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya

**xXx**

**09.15 AM**…

Kyuhyun berdiri didalam kereta, tanpa sengaja seseorang menabrak punggungnya

"oh ... désolé, je ne ai pas accidentellement ! " suara seorang wanita

"pas de problème ! " jawab Kyuhyun sambil berbalik kearah wanita itu

"Hey, apa kau orang korea?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasara dengan wajah yeoja manis yang tadi menabraknya

"Ne, aku dari korea" jawab yeoja itu malu-malu

"siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"eum….anu….nan…."

.

.

.

"Teng…tong…teng….teng….Le premier arrêt sur le train avait atteint "

"Mianhe…keretanya sudah sampai" Yeoja itu turun dari kereta tanpa menyelesaikan perkenalan

"Arraseo…sampai jumpa kembali agasshi" Kyuhyun mulai terpesona pada yeoja tadi, tanpa sadar ia menginjak sesuatu

"Apa ini?"

**xXx**

_**TBC…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gimana? jelek ya? maaf ini kan pertama kali aku bikin fiction korea, namanya juga belajar<br>**_


	2. Chapter 2: I Found This

**Hey guys, InuzukaKwaii balik lagi nih? lho kok chapter yang kemarin reviewsnya gak ada? pada kemana tuh? ceritanya geje ya?**

* * *

><p><strong>Listen To You<strong>

**Author: InuzukaKawaii**

**Pairing: SEOKYU**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Warning: GAJE,OOC,GARING,ANEH,dsb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membawa benda yang ternyata adalah buku diary bertuliskan "Seo Joo Hyun"

"Seo Joo Hyun? Apa ini milik aggashi yang tadi menabrakku?" Kyuhyun mulai penasaran dengan yeoja tadi

Disamping itu,

"Ya Tuhan… mengapa tadi aku ceroboh? Seharusnya aku tidak menabrak namja tadi, sebaiknya aku menuliskan ini pada diaryku" yeoja itu kemudian membuka tasnya

"Kemana diaryku?" yeoja itu cemas akan diarynya

"Aish…apa aku menjatuhkannya tadi? Oh tidak, bagaimana jika orang tau tentang catatan hidupku?" yeoja itu semakin gelisah

**.**

**.**

**.**

01.30 PM, Bibliothèque Sainte-Geneviève Library

Kyuhyun duduk sambil membaca buku disebuah perpustakaan

"Seo Joo Hyun ya? Aku ingin tau siapa yeoja itu" Kyuhyun membaca sambil memikirkan nama Seo Joo Hyun

"Aish, UNTUK APA AKU MEMBACA JIKA AKU TIDAK BISA FOKUS…. ARGGH…!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal karena tidak focus pada bukunya

"Sttts….!" Para pembaca yang lain memperingatkan Kyuhyun

"Ups…Sorry!" Kyuhyun malu dengan sikap konyol yang dilakukan diperpustakaan

"Aigoo, aku bisa gila! Aku bertindak seperti orang bodoh saja" gerutunya dalam hati

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia mencari-cari buku untuk dibaca, ia pun menemukan satu buku lalu menariknya. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, kemudian ia membuka buku tersebut dan ternyata… ia menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan hangul korea

"Ini buku yang menarik, orang korea pasti akan terpukau membacanya" itulah kalimat yang terdapat dalam kertas tersebut

"orang aneh,siapa yang akan mempedulikan kertas ini jika dia orang asing?" sindir Kyuhyun dalam hati, tanpa memikirkan tulisan itu, Kyuhyun kembali membaca bukunya

"Pantas saja ia menuliskan ini, ini adalah buku yang memang menarik untuk dibaca. Tapi siapa yang menuliskannya? Ah…sudahlah apa peduliku tentang ini?" Kyuhyun mengembalikan buku itu dan pergi dari perpustakaan

**xXx**

Seohyun yang kebingungan mencari bukunya, memutuskan untuk kembali ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah

"excusez-moi ce que vous voyez journal parler coréen? " tanya Seohyun

"non, je ne vois pas le journal ici " jawab seorang warga Paris

"pourquoi, je vous remercie" Seohyun berterimakasih kepada orang tadi

''aku harus bagaimana sekarang ?'' Seohyun semakin putus asa

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Doo doo roo~ doo doo dooKissing you baby~Doo doo roo~ doo doo dooLoving you baby~  
>Jangnan seuruhn nuheh kiseueh gibooni choa<br>Giyuhbge saechimhan pyojuhng jiuhdo"

Handphone milik Seohyun berdering

Seohyun:"bonjour?!"

Namja:"Apa kau Seo Joo Hyun aggashi?"

Seohyun:"Ne,ini aku"

Namja:"Apa kau bisa temui aku besok?"

Seohyun:"untuk apa?"

Namja:"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

Seohyun:"dimana kita bisa bertemu?"

Namja:"dibawah menara Eiffel"

Seohyun:"jinja? Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

"Tuut…tuuut….tuuuu…t" sambungan telepon terputus

"siapa yang menelponku barusan,dia dari korea?" Tanya Seohyun penasaran

**xXx**

Kyuhyun pergi ke sebuah klub untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya

"Hello Everybody!" sapa Kyuhyun

"hey Kyu, kau sudah berubah ya?" Tanya Ryewook

"ah tidak juga, apa kabar Hyung? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu?" Kyuhyun melepaskan kerinduannya kepada teman lamanya disebuah band

"Kyu, apa kau sudah menciptakan lagu baru?" Tanya Yesung

"eobseo, aku belum memikirkan lagu baru"

"Yesung Hyung, apa kau puny ide?"

"ide? Kurasa tidak, tapi aku hanya menyarankan agar kau menciptakan lagu yang romantis" kata Yesung

"apa kau tak salah Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran

"Ani, aku tidak salah. Begini saja,apa kau punya yeoja yang kau sukai?" Tanya Yesung sambil menaikan alis

"Hey, jangan bertanya seperti itu" Kyuhyun kesal pada Yesung

"hey sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu dulu!" kata Ryeowook

"kau benar Hyung!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan semangat

"Ryewook,jangan alihkan pembicaraan!" sinis Yesung

"ayolah,ini acara pertemuan kita. Bukan pembahasan lagu baru Kyuhyun!" Ryewook ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja!" Yesung mengalah

**15 menit kemudian…**

"Yoo-Hooo! PUT YOURS HANDS UP BROTHER!" Teriak Ryewook

"EVERYBODY DANCE…1…2…3 LET'S GO!" Ajak Yesung

"DON'T STOP DJ…WOOO…HOOOO!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menari-nari

Mereka bernyanyi lagu milik GIRLS GENERATION yang berjudul GENIE

"_[Yesung]_ sowoneul malhaebwa!  
>Ni maeumsoge inneun jageun kkumeul malhaebwa.<br>_[Ryewook]_ ni meorie inneun isanghyeongeul geuryeobwa.  
>Geurigo nareul bwa.<br>Nan neoui Genieya, kkumiya, Genieya.

_[Kyuhyun and Ryewook]_ deurimkareul tago dallyeobwadhuguiisabeljyeo  
><em>[Yesung]<em> gaseum beokcha teojyeobeoryeodo baramgyeore nallyeobeoryeodo  
>Jigeum I sungan sesangeun neoui geot<p>

_[All]_ geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo  
>Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo<br>_[Kyuhyun]_ nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun (sipeun) haengunui yeosin  
><em>[All]<em> sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for you, boy!)  
>Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your wish.)<br>Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your dream.)  
>Naegeman malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your world.)<p>

_[Kyuhyun]_ sowoneul malhaebwa!  
>Jiruhan naldeuri neon jigyeopji annni. Ahh.<br>_[Ryewook]_ pyeongbeomhan saenghware neon mutyeobeoryeonni ije geuman kkaeeona  
>Neon naui Superstar, shining star, superstar.<br>_[Yesung& Kyuhyun]_ simjangsori gateun tteollimui Harleye ne momeul matgyeobwa  
>Ije I sesangeun ojik neoui mudae<br>_[Kyuhyun]_ hwanhosori gateun padoga nae gaseumen neoui cheoni  
>Naneun neoui gil yeongwonhan Biggest fan<p>

_[All]_ geuraeyo nan neol saranghae. eonjena mideo  
>Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo<br>_[Ryewook]_ nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun (sipeun) haengunui yeosin  
><em>[All]<em> sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for you, boy!)  
>Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your wish.)<br>Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your dream.)  
>Naegeman malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your world.)<br>Sowoneul malhaebwa!

_[Yesung]_ DJ! put it back on.

_[All]_ geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo  
>Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo<br>Nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun (sipeun) haengunui yeosin  
>Sowoneul malhaebwa!<p>

_[Kyuhyun]_ neoui Fantasyreul sumgimeobsi malhaebwa  
>Naneun Genie gireul boyeojulge<br>Niga gajin sowon sumgimeobsi malhaebwa  
>Neoui Genie naega deureojulge~<p>

_[All]_ sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for you, boy!)  
>Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your wish.)<br>Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your dream.)  
>Naegeman malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your world.)<br>Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for you, boy!)  
>Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your wish.)<br>Sowoneul malhaebwa! "

"Yeay…thank you so much!"

**xXx**

**Keesokan Harinya…**

Seohyun menunggu dibawah menara Eiffel yang dijanjikan namja yang menelponnya kemarin

"apa yang kemarin menelponku itu benar-benar datang?" Seohyun panik

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Seo Joo Hyun?"

Seohyun menoleh kebelakang dan…

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Makin gaje ya? Mianhe, ane newbie di ff korea<br>**


End file.
